


Laps and Naps

by beefybuffybucky



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (TV), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxious Chris Evans, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Bearded Chris Evans, Civil War (Marvel), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefybuffybucky/pseuds/beefybuffybucky
Summary: You’re one of Sebastian’s co-workers on the Infinity War set, and he has a secret crush on you. You tend to take naps, using other peoples’ laps as pillows, but Sebastian notices that you’ve never used his. (Warnings: Fluff)





	Laps and Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr blog (@beefybuffybucky)!

“Y/N,” a distant, low voice sneaks through your sleepy mind. “C’mon, Y/N, I have to be in the suit in five minutes.”

The groggy veil of sleep slowly lifts off of your as you begin to wake-up. You could feel a heavy hand beginning to gently shake your shoulder.

“But I was so comfy,” your tired voice grumbles.

“I know,” Chris’s soothing voice drifts through the room. “But you’ve been sleeping on me for almost an hour, and I really have to get ready.”

“ _Fine_ ,” you groan, lazily pushing yourself up into a sitting position, snuggling into the corner of the couch as you pry open your heavy eyelids. “But you should know, that was a good nap.”

You blink away the sleep from your vision and look around the room, your gaze locking on Anthony.

“Hey, Mackie,” you yawn. “Are you -”

“I gotta be on set, too, sweetheart,” Anthony sighs as he stands from his chair. “You can’t use me as a pillow.”

“You guys are no fun,” you huff, leaning your head against the couch. “I don’t use you guys as  _pillows_. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The door to Chris’s trailer opens and Sebastian’s voice floats in.

“Hey, Chris,” he greets him with one of his dazzling grins. Even from across the room, you can see a bright, joyful sparkle in his eyes. “Are you heading out?”

“Just about to,” Chris checks his phone one last time before sliding it into his back pocket. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Chocolate Chino,” Sebastian turns his attention to Anthony as he plops onto the other end of the couch. “You headin’ to set, too?”

“Yup,” Anthony groans as he stretches out his body, reaching towards the ceiling. “Hey, Y/N. Maybe Seb would be willing to sacrifice his time to be your pillow.”

“You’re  _so_  kind, Mackie,” you sarcastically call out to him as he walks through the door.

“Anything for you,  _sweetie_.” The door swiftly closes behind him.

“Well,” Sebastian sighs deeply, rubbing his palm over the arm of the couch. “Did I wake you from a nap?”

“No,” you lift your head, pulling your legs closer to your chest. “Chris woke me up. I guess I fell asleep on his lap.”

“Yeah, you do that a lot,” a light chuckle slips past his lips. Soft wrinkles form in the corners of his blue, sparkling eyes as a gentle smile pulls of his mouth.  

“I do  _not_ ,” you quickly counter.

Sebastian lifts his hips to slide his phone out of his back pocket and takes a few moments scrolling through something on the screen.

“Here,” he hands over his phone to you. You take it in your hand and find a plethora of photos. They’re all of you, sleeping on various laps.

“How did you -”

“T-They’re not my photos,” Sebastian quickly intervenes. “They’re just all of the ones other people have taken. Scarlett sent them to us.”

“Of course she did,” you grumble, handing back the phone. Suddenly, the door opens and Scarlett walks in. “Well, well, well, speak of the devil.”

“Since when did Chris’s trailer become the new hang-out?” She struts to the other end of the trailer and opens a drawer, shuffling various objects around in search of something.

“Ya know, I’m pretty sure it’s rude to take photos of people while they’re sleeping,” you joke to her.

“Well,” she turns around, carrying a garment of clothing in her hand. “What can I say? It’s actually pretty cute. Don’t you think so, Seb?”

Your gaze flicks to him and you watch as a gradual warm, rosy color creeps up his cheeks.

“Um, y-yeah, I think so,” he clears his throat. Scarlett shoots him a wink as she heads back out the door.

“Can’t you guys just let a person nap in peace?”

* * *

“She’s  _never_  napped on my lap,” Sebastian explains to Chris as the head back to RDJ’s ‘village’ of trailers for a cast movie-night.

“I’m sure that doesn’t mean anything,” Chris laughs as they walk, their steps falling in sync. “You should just tell her how you feel already.”

“It’s not the easy,” Sebastian mutters, running a hand through his hair. “What would everyone else think? Wouldn’t it be, like, a ‘ _conflict of interest_ ’?”

“Everyone else already knows.”

“What do you mean ‘everyone else already knows?’” Sebastian abruptly stops, near-panic creeping into his tone as he catching Chris by the elbow. “Did you tell everyone else?”

“I didn’t have to,” Chris chuckles in response, a sly smirk plastered on his face. “It’s already pretty obvious. Or, at least, obvious to everyone else but Y/N.”

“Hey, guys!” Your voice cuts through the spacious lot as you jog up to Chris and Sebastian. Sebastian nervously clears his throat, shoving his hands into his pockets as you approach. “Are you going to the movie?”

“Yeah, we are,” Chris greets you with a grin. “Care to join us?”

“I would love to,” you smile back as you walk with them to the movie. As you approached the small village of trailers and the such, you were greeted by the soft, luminous glow of strung lights and a large, blanketed area full of various pillows and bedding set before a large projection screen. “Woah,” you breathe, taking in the aesthetic sight before you. “C’mon, Seb!” You goofily grin, looping your arm through his and pulling him to a set of pillows, leaving Chris laughing to himself behind you.

“Do you know which movie’s playing tonight?” Sebastian silently shrugs in response. You pick up a blanket and wrap it around your shoulders, pulling it close to your body as Sebastian lowers onto the ground next to you, draping himself with his own blanket. The warmth of your blanket and the low lighting hovering above you sends you into a tired state. A slow, lazy yawn falls from your mouth as you rub at your eyes.

“The movie hasn’t even started yet and you’re already tired?” Sebastian’s gentle chuckle tumbles from his lips.

“Hey, I’ve had a long day,” your lips form a playful pout. As the rest of the crew and cast settle into their spots, the movie begins, and you lean against Sebastian, your head resting on his shoulder. Sebastian hesitantly snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you closer, the warmth of his embrace lulling you into a near-sleep.

With another yawn, you carefully slide away from him, giving yourself enough room to lay down before curling up next to his lap, using his legs as a pillow. His tender hand settles on your shoulder, slowly rubbing a soothing pattern into your muscles, aiding you in successfully falling asleep.

“It’s happening,” Chris cheerfully whispers to Anthony from the group of pillows next to you.

“Oh, this is too good,” Anthony chuckles, digging his phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture.

“Look! They’re so cute!” Elizabeth Olsen coos from behind. Sebastian clears his throat as an embarrassing warmth fills his cheeks.

“S-She was tired,” he mutters as he looks back down at you. A look of pure, sleepy bliss composes your expression as a gentle snore hisses from your slightly open mouth. “Are you guys gonna -”

“Oh, you bet we are,” Anthony laughs. “This needs to be shared with the world.”

“Sorry, Seb,” Chris shrugs. “I’m pretty powerless here.”

“Well,” Sebastian sighs, dropping his gaze to your peaceful figure once again. “She’s worth it.”


End file.
